bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 67
is the sixty-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fourth episode of the fourth season. Summary Izuku and Mirio go out on patrol for Sir Nighteye's agency. Mirio asks about Izuku's internship experience and the freshmen explains he wasn't able to do any basic patrols for certain reasons. Mirio claims Sir and Bubble Girl are watching the target so they should be able to have an easy patrol. Izuku ponders All Might's and Sir's relationship and Mirio interrupts to learn his hero name. Izuku says its Deku and Mirio reveals his code name is "Lemillion" He wants to save a million people even though he can't save everyone. While walking down the street, a small girl runs out of an alleyway and crashes into Izuku. He tries to check on her, but she appears terrified and scared of his hands. Suddenly, the target of the agency himself, Overhaul appears from the shadows of the alley. He asks the young girl named Eri to return with him. Izuku is clearly nervous about Overhaul and it's written all over his face. Mirio puts Izuku's mask over his face to hide it. Overhaul apologizes for his daughter and Mirio covers for Izuku. Mirio confirms the masked man is with the Hassaikai by asking about his mouth. Overhaul claims he's sensitive to filth and ask what agency the heroes belong to. Mirio refuses to reveal Sir's name and claims they're just students working on their internships. Mirio tries to leave with Izuku but the girl clenches tightly to Izuku out of fear. Despite Mirio clearly trying to avoid creating more suspicion, Izuku refuses to simply leave the girl behind. Izuku believes its even more suspicious for a hero to leave a trembling girl behind. Choosing to ignore Mirio, Izuku acts as a hero and demands to know what Overhaul has been doing to this girl. Overhaul says he will explain if they follow him down the alley. Eri responds to Overhaul's killing intent and runs back to him, leaving Izuku behind. Mirio reveals Eri's intent to Izuku and says they should ask Sir Nighteye what to do next. Meanwhile, Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl watch the Shie Hassaikai Compound. Bubble Girl receives a call where Mirio tells them they made contact with Kai Chisaki. Inside the Compound, Overhaul returns and kills Eri's watcher and expresses how upset he with everyone on the outside becoming sick with hero syndrome. Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl regroup with the students and Sir takes responsibility. He reveals that Overhaul's run in with Team Reservoir Dogs actually ended with him restoring their bodies to cover their tracks. This is the event that caught the Nighteye Agency's attention. Mirio shares what they learned about Kai's daughter, Eri. Izuku expresses his desire to save her but Sir Nighteye tells him not to be arrogant. They can't rush to save anyone and need to go about it the correct way, without letting the villains know about their intention. He leaves after telling Izuku and Mirio to return to the office. Back at the Shie Hassaikai's hideout, Overhaul takes Eri to his experimentation room. He tells her not to run away because she's the crux of his operation. Mimic interrupts to tell the Boss that he's getting call from Shigaraki from the League of Villains. The next day in Class 1-A, everyone notices that Shoto and Katsuki are beat up from Provisional License Training. Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu are absent to work at their newly found Work-Studies. Izuku feels the pressure about everything going on with the work-study and can't focus during his classes. He goes to find All Might and tracks him down while the retired hero is jogging. Izuku asks All Might why he didn't tell him about Nighteye and Mirio and their connection to One For All. As All Might's successor, he desires to know the full truth about everything. All Might doesn't believe Izuku needs to know but he agrees to tell him anyway. All Might shares that Nighteye was a big fan of his and even convinced the No. 1 Hero to take him on as a sidekick and the brains of his operation. Six years ago, All Might dissolve their partnership following his battle with All For One. Sir Nighteye asked All Might to retire but the No. 1 refused. Nighteye and Nezu believed he should find a successor, but All Might said there needs to be a symbol. Sir Nighteye revealed that he won't help All Might any further if he continues to put his life in danger. All Might realized that Nighteye used Foresight on him. All Might refused and Nighteye revealed that the Symbol of Peace will perish to a gruesome villain. Their partnership dissolved following that exchange and Nezu recommended Mirio as a successor. Before All Might ever met Mirio, he encountered young Izuku. He didn't want to share because Izuku is a fan of his just like Sir Nighteye. All Might continues jogging while Izuku mulls over the reality that All Might is going to die. All Might told Sir Nighteye about passing on his powers to Izuku, which generated more of a rift between them. Sir Nighteye decided to train Mirio as a much more suitable candidate. Izuku catches up to All Might and learns that foresight showed All Might dying this year or next year. Foresight has never been wrong, but even still, All Might accepted his fate. He believed his time had come during their battle with All For One. However, All Might has regained his will to live because he's been nurturing Izuku. He made a promise to Izuku's mother to live and claims that he will twist fate, refusing to die. Emotional, Izuku agrees to fight fate alongside his master. Izuku asks All Might to get Sir Nighteye to use foresight on him again but All Might still can't face him after all this time. Elsewhere, in the Shie Hassaikai Compound, Tomura Shigaraki arrives and a black communion begins. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks *Overhaul *One For All *Foresight (Mentioned) Locations *U.A. High School **Class 1-A *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Hero Work-Studies (Continued) Trivia Site Navigation it:Episodio 67 pl:Odcinek 67